User blog:SolZen321/My issue with calling Godzilla (2014) weak
Hey guys, SolZen here, some of you may know me from Ultraman Wiki. There I have written several blog posts editorial, talking about something about the Ultra Series that bothered and/or interested me. Here on Wikizilla I want to talk about something that really has me miffed. In case you didn't get it from the title, I take issue with haters of the 2014 film calling that incarnation of Godzilla weak. I have heard their arguments and honestly they don't really hold a light. People are such little brats sometimes, hating on the new film, not because it's bad, but because it's not what they want, so they automatically label it as junk, which is utterly childish. In the future if you find anyone on the internet calling him weak, just give them a link to this page.. Now onto the main points people have raised against Legendarygoji. Also if you haven't watched the movie...spoilers, duh. He gets beat up by the MUTO This is the main argument I find and also the stupidest when I stop and think about it. People claim that just because he didn't one shot his enemies he's weak.... Well to bad, this isn't Final Wars, that's the only instance were you see Godzilla just offing other monsters like that and those monsters were not his main challenge. Heck, even in Final Wars Godzilla was getting his tail kick near the end before he got outside help. Also GMK Godzilla wasn't that strong, his opponents were just weaker than normal, which makes sense since two of the three were meant to be less popular and weaker Kaiju before Mothra and Ghidorah replaced them. Now understand something, the MUTO evolved to fight Godzilla, it was not directly stated but it was implied that the skeleton found at the beginning of the movie was a Godzilla skeleton. The MUTO hunted Godzilla species so their offspring could feed of their natural radiation and Godzilla's species hunted them out of self defense. Godzilla wasn't fighting just some strong monsters, he was fighting TWO monsters that evolved to kill him. Some people even speculate that their EMP was just there to mess up something inside Godzilla and weaken him or even soften him up, because honestly how else would an EM field by useful in prehistoric times. Also, you have to remember that he was fighting two of these things. The first male MUTO fought him for hours, from the evening to the middle of the night. That is probably the longest Godzilla fight in history, so it is not surprising that when he fought the two of them, they could overpower him considering they had teamwork against him. Also when given the chance to fight each of them alone, he offed them, the male was clearly only giving trouble because it could fly and therefore out maneuver Godzilla in close-quarters and at the end, even though tired he had no problem overpowering the massive female and giving her the kiss of death. So to recap, Godzilla fought two of his natural enemies, one of which had an advantage over him terms of movement, which worked to tag team him and when made to fight each on its own he killed them, yet somehow his strength is called into question because he took a nap after being in possibly the longest Godzilla battle ever? He's not invincible The second biggest argument, people are just ticked of that for some 'odd' reason 2014 Godzilla didn't have Superman like invincibility... which is plain stupid. Here's why, as we all know, Godzilla invented and follows one of the basic rules of DaiKaiju (Giant Monsters for those unfamiliar with the word), the states basically, 'the Military cannot kill him'. Now take note of the word I used 'kill', not hurt, not injure, 'kill'. People point out that at the bridge scene Godzilla seemed to be hurt by the military's assault, they quarrel with the scene as if he was bleeding from missile attacks (maybe they still haven't gotten over 98). Military strikes have always bothered Godzilla, if they didn't hurt to some degree then they wouldn't have incurred his wrath. Here's a shocker for some people, in the past the military has hurt Godzilla before, in the Heisei era, the Super X actually knocked him out in the first movie of that era, Heisei MechaGodzilla had cable launchers that could pierce his skin. There was also the Anti-Nuclear Bacteria which could potentially kill Godzilla, but of course people are going to argue that those were not 'conventional' weaponry. Well here's one conventional weapon that did hurt Godzilla, in Godzilla 2000, the army rolled out new 'special' missiles that could pierce Godzilla's hide and by pierce these things had chunks of Godzilla's flesh flying off and Big G screaming in pain. Guess what, those missiles weren't special at all, they typically called Bunker Busters and they are real. Of course Godzilla regenerated too quickly for it to matter but regeneration doesn't stop you from being tired from a long as hell fight. Each version of Godzilla has their own level of durability, you could argue the original was the weakest but he just didn't face any of the new stuff so you can't honestly say that. Not all the Godzilla's were as durable as Final War's who was created to be the definition of overpowered, (it was a Ryuhei Kitamura film, honestly, go and watch Versus or Alive and you would see how typical that film was for one of his films, heck the man even said he wanted his Godzilla to be that powerful). At the end of the day 2014 didn't break the rule, even if the military does bother him, hurt him they couldn't kill him and last I checked they couldn't even make him bleed so there is no point is quarreling over that. Some would also argue that the MUTO shouldn't be able to hurt him, well those people are forgetting A) They were Godzilla's opponents for the film and... B) The second rule that stated Giant Monsters and hurt and potentially kill other giant monsters and yes, other giant monsters have been presented as threats in Godzilla films to big G, meaning they have been presented as having the power to possibly kill him for the sake of suspense. Larva Battra fought Godzilla to a draw, King Ghidorah in the Hesei era was beating him at first, SpaceGodzilla wiped the floor with him in their first fight and a good deal of the rematch, Orga, Kiryu and such, the MUTOs are not the first monsters to hurt Big G. People need to let go of this image Final Wars left. His Nuclear Breath was weak The third major argument, that his Nuclear Breath was weak compared to all the others. Well firstly, Final Wars was the only Godzilla I know who could blow up an asteroid, people say it's a planet, they're wrong or just trolls, Final Wars Goji stopped/slowed down an asteroid that had entered the atmosphere and if reality is anything to go by, the asteroid would've inevitably blown up, it was heated up from atmospheric entry and his beam didn't help its situation and since it didn't hit the Earth in time, the extreme heat would've caused it to explode in mid-air, that's what happens to most asteroids that hit the Earth. But no, people say it's weak because it didn't kill the female in one go, which is stupid. Never, never has Godzilla's beam killed a monster that was his main opponent in one hit. GMK, Godzilla killed Baragon with a continuous stream of nuclear breath (he was not a main opponent), not one shot, Mothra was killed with a point blank full powered shot after surviving a previous charged/full power shot head on, King Ghidorah survived several hits and was killed by a full power shot that was also given an extra charged with his own power. Megaguiras was set on fire by one blast and it took another to finally kill her, that's two. Orga from 2000, got killed from a blast from inside his body. I could go on, but you get my point. The female MUTO took two hits, both of which stunned her and she was knocked out. Given that MUTO clearly evolved to fight with Godzilla's species, it's clear that the attack probably would've killed any other monster.. On a side note, some people are complaining about the appearance of the Nuclear Breath because it's not a stream. Well here's a science lesson, Godzilla doesn't breath fire, he shoots out a concentrated stream of Radiation, to be accurate Gamma Radiation. Now this form of EM radiation is so energetic it can destabilize molecular bonds, which is why it causes cancer. Guess what, that's not the blue fire you see, the fire is what is called a Photo-thermal effect, meaning, it's so energetic it literally ignites the air creating fire (which is plasma) and therefore the light. The fact that it's blue means the air has been excited to rather ludicrous levels (fire goes from, orange,to red, to blue, to white and the hottest flames are said to be black but I'm not to sure about them. This also means his red spiral ray should be weaker). So a beam of energy that human eyes can't see, literally you cannot see Gamma Rays, which is igniting the air around it...is not going to look like a laser...so 2014's is the most realistic looking beam short of GMK's and the originals which was held back due to technologies. He's not aggressive Long story short, a creature's temperament says nothing about how strong they are. People are just being petty they didn't see Godzilla stomp on stuff. Godzilla doesn't always just want to destroy cities, in some movies he is simply attracted to certain things like an energy leak, or it's explained that Japan is his territory. Him not being interested in humanity does not break some time honored tradition, this incarnation's nature as the 'nature's equalizer' is simply a different spin on a way he has been portrayed before. Final Words You can't call 2014 a weak Godzilla, he has upheld all the rules of the character and has given us a new way of interpreting the character without betraying the spirit of the character. Those who argue against this have given rather shallow and overall petty reasoning, acting as if Final Wars was the character's standard instead of the atypical (abnormal, not the norm) incarnation that he was, he was created for a man who could be called Japan's Michael Bay (although in fairness I think Ryuhei's movies are much better) Category:Blog posts